User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - All 7 contestants (Niveau 11)
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior began on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog in Ended ---- 8:15 am // First rehearsals for Niveau 11 will start in 15 minutes time. 8:30 am // Bonjour and welcome to the first day of rehearsals for Niveau 11. ;Thomas Mesny - "Words Fail" (Ben Platt) 8:31 am // Thomas Mesny kicks off today's rehearsals for Niveau 11. He chose "Words Fail", originally sung by Ben Platt from the Broadway musical Dear Evan Hansen. 8:32 am // Thomas has a specially-made dark blue microphone stand for this performance. However, the microphone itself is "boring" black. The stage colors are blue and white. His costume for Niveau 11 isn't ready yet, so he decided to throw on a T-shirt and shorts eariler this morning after his shower. 8:33 am // The press center bursts into tears in the midst of Thomas' rehearsal. "Words Fail" is one of the hardest songs in 21st century Broadway history, but we're very sure Ben Platt will be proud of Thomas for covering the Dear Evan Hansen classic. 8:38 am // Thomas begins the second through with no changes. 8:45 am // The third run through is complete, and Thomas is getting used to the stage colors. ;Veronica Deschanel - "Stone Cold" (Demi Lovato) 8:51 am // Veronica Deschanel is up next. She'll be singing "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato. 8:52 am // Veronica wears a beige ankle-length dress and goes barefoot. She uses a specially-made gold microphone for this performance, and the stage colors are orange and yellow. 8:53 am // Veronica managed to hit an G#5 before the last line of the Demi Lovato classic. 9:00 am // The second run through has just begun, and there are no changes. 9:07 am // Veronica finished her third run through. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "I Have Nothing" (Whitney Houston) 9:13 am // Gabrielle Delaplace is up next. She'll be singing "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston. 9:14 am // Gabrielle wears a black hi-low dress with a white belt. Her microphone reads Gabrielle in silver cursive, and the stage colors are green and turquoise. 9:23 am // The second run through has no changes other than Gabrielle getting tears in her eyes during the chorus. Luckily, she still managed to pull off a stunning performance in the end. 9:35 am // Gabrielle finishes her third run through. ;Gilles Faivre - "Sign of the Times" (Harry Styles) 9:42 am // Gilles Faivre is up next. He'll be singing "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles. 9:43 am // Gilles doesn't have his Niveau 11 costume ready yet. The only piece that's ready is a dark green velvet blazer. Meanwhile, the stage colors for this performance are green and yellow. 9:50 am // The second run through has no changes. 9:58 am // Gilles finishes his third run through. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "Never Enough" (Loren Allred) 10:04 am // Lynnette Belshaw is up next. She'll be singing "Never Enough" by Loren Allred. 10:05 am // Lynnette stands on a round podium and wears a glittery silver tank top and white 7-foot skirt known as the "projection dress", all while wearing shorts underneath in order to be ready for the group song and watch other contestants' performances. The stage colors are blue and white, and Lynnette's microphone is decorated with purple crystals. 10:13 am // The second run through is no different. 10:22 am // Lynnette finishes her third run through. ;Vincent Absil - "It's a Man's World" (James Brown) 10:30 am // Vincent Absil is up next. He'll be singing "It's a Man's World" by James Brown. 10:31 am // Vincent's costume for Niveau 11 isn't ready, so he decided to throw on a T-shirt and jeans eariler this morning after his shower. His microphone reads Vincent in red letters. The stage colors for this performance are green and yellow. 10:39 am // The second run through has just begun and there are no changes. 10:47 am // Vincent begins his third run through. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "The Diva Dance" (Inva Mula) 1:30 pm // Xaviera Caillebotte concludes rehearsals for Niveau 11. She'll be singing "The Diva Dance" by Inva Mula. 1:31 pm // Xaviera stands on a square podium and wears a shiny black tank top and 7-foot skirt made out of turquoise and blue plastic butterfiles, all while wearing jeans underneath in order to be ready for the group song and watch other contestants' performances. The stage colors are purple and turquoise, and Xaviera's microphone is decorated with blue crystals. She even has a black headband decorated with a turquoise platic butterly. 1:33 pm // Holy cow! Many people say that "The Diva Dance" is impossible to cover, mainly due to the random high notes during the song's climax. Look on the bright side, cause Xaviera actually nailed it! She is clearly the fan favorite to win Rechercher une étoile Junior. 1:40 pm // Xaviera starts her second run through with no changes. 1:49 pm // The third run through is finished. See you tomorrow! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse